


And Then There Were Two <3 M/M F/M F/F

by hailcthulu



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015), And Then There Were None - Christie, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agatha Christie - Freeform, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amazing, Anxiety, Band, Book - Freeform, College AU, Design, F/F, F/M, Fashion design au, Good, Joke Fic, LGBT, Love, M/M, Modern AU, Please read, Soulmates, bxb - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, gxg, im begging you, one direction - Freeform, please read im begging you, queer, this is actually a joke shhhhh, this is the best work ever i swear, validate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailcthulu/pseuds/hailcthulu
Summary: Philip Lombard never thought he would find love. Especially not with Anthony Marston.Emily Brent can't help but fall for Vera Claythorne and her beauty.Wargrave knew he shouldn't be in love with a young man like Harry Styles.Dr. Armstrong is really good at advice and helps everyone. (Ace headcanon)Henry Blore, a troubled quarterback from a broken family, quickly decides he hates the one and only Louis Tomlinson. But he soon realizes there's a thin line between love, hate, and lust.MacArthur dead AU.





	And Then There Were Two <3 M/M F/M F/F

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I were bored on a Tuesday night and decided to write something that would make our English teacher proud, please enjoy. If we get more than two reads we might continue it so SMASH THAT KUDOS BUTTON !!!!!
> 
> please read it :) <3 
> 
> LUV YOU GUYZZZZZZ :D

Chapter One

 

Philip Lombard walked into his first class in college. Taking a deep breath in, he examined the large lecture class. He decided to take a seat in the back of the class, not wanting to really pay much attention to whatever teacher they would be having. The class slowly trickled in afterward, and Lombard remained alone until, with a start, he realized someone was sitting next to him. His head snapped up to see who had joined him. 

His face flushed, Lombard tried to look as straight as possible. It was hard, though, when the man sitting next to him looked like a Greek God. His eyes, which Lombard managed to see when the man finally took off his sunglasses, were piercing, crystal blue eyes, like pools of spring water in the Bahamas. His hair was slicked back and caramel colored, and his plush lips were fixed into a smirk. Lombard cast his eyes downward and tried to ignore how his tight white shirt clearly showed off his abs. Philip tore his eyes away from the gorgeous man and instead looked forward, trying his hardest to ignore the all-consuming presence of beauty personified. 

“Hey,” he heard a voice say. He jumped, startled, and turned to see the man’s gaze resting on him of all people. His hand outstretched for the man to shake. “I’m Anthony Marston.” 

Philip glanced at the hand and took it with a “Philip. Philip Lombard.”

Anthony gave him a grin and said, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” The two sat in silence for a bit, before Philip finally said, “Where’d you get that shirt?”

“Uh, I ordered it? My butler got it for me for my birthday. It’s from Saint Laurent.”

“Oh. It looks really good on you,” Philip let the words slide out of his lips before he really thought about what he was saying. 

“I know.” He said cockily. Anthony gave him a quite obvious once-over, and responded, “You’re not too bad looking yourself.” 

Philip couldn’t help but blush. A god, complimenting a mere mortal like him? It was a miracle. 

 

  
Suddenly, the doors to the lecture hall were forced open and a familiar person was in the doorway. 

It was Philip’s sister, Emily Brent. She was an older woman, dressed in a very posh manner, with a lacy period-blood red scarf draped around her neck, and a flouncy green dress covered in pink flowers. Her hair was tied in two buns on either side of her head, with a large yellow bow in the middle. 

“Welcome,” Emily said, with a large, dramatic pause, “-to Clothing Design class.” Emily gave everyone a cold glare, insinuating that they’d probably be having a strict semester. “I want you all to know that I do not pity people in this class.” Her eyes immediately went to Lombard, and his face burned with embarrassment.

“That’s my sister,” he said to Anthony.

“Oh yeah?” He murmured, taking out a water bottle and taking a swig. He set it down and gave Lombard a seductive look as a droplet of water ran down his chin. He wiped the water off the bottom of his chin after a moment. Or was it water? It smelled a bit more like alcohol to Lombard. Marston then took out his phone-- Lombard glanced over to see his wallpaper was a picture of a really nice car-- and opened Instagram. His Instagram follower count was about 100.000, and Lombard stared in amazement. He only had 21 followers on Instagram. 

Suddenly the doors opened again and in came another girl. The room became cold with her snappy presence, even though she hadn’t said a word. Dangerously beautiful, Lombard recognized her as his ex-girlfriend.

Vera Claythorne.


End file.
